During the dyeing and blonding of hair, the problem arises that, because of the aggressive agents, irritation of the scalp and damage to the keratinic fiber can occur. In particular, the natural hydrophobicity of the keratinic fiber is reduced, since the coloring or lightening agents must first make the hair capable of being penetrated in order to develop their action. However, on the one hand the water-repelling action is a natural protection of hair, and on the other hand parameters desired by the consumer, such as gloss, suppleness, handle and “fall” of the hair, are closely linked with it.
In order to overcome the above disadvantages, there are so-called pretreatment agents on the market which are intended to protect the hair against the aggressive effect. However, these often make the hair heavier or negatively affect the success of subsequent lightening or dyeing of hair.
The present invention was based on the object of providing agents which overcome the above disadvantages without counteracting the success of a subsequent oxidative treatment. In particular, agents were to be provided which do not make the hair heavier and which achieve the desired effect even when the pretreatment does not take place immediately before the oxidative treatment, as a result of which the period between pretreatment and dyeing or blonding can be extended.
The use of aminated silicones in hair care is prior art. These are widely used in shampoos and particularly in conditioners in order to develop care effects there. Thus, EP 1 771 144 B1 discloses hair-conditioning agents with amino functional silicones. The agents described there are after-treatment agents.
European patents EP 1 312 334 B1 (amino silicone and thickener) and EP 1 312 335 B1 (amino silicone and conditioner) also disclose hair after-treatment agents. In the former document, extremely water-rich formulations are also disclosed.